Imposible
by Go men123
Summary: Bella sabia que aunque se amaran mutuamente...nunca podrian estar juntos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi primer historia de esta pareja y de Crepúsculo, espero y les guste bueno no tengo, mucho que decir asi que mejor lean… n_n

**Los dos amantes**

"**Hoy hace ya 2 años desde que nos conocimos, **

**2 años en los que el sufrimiento y el amor llego….."**

**Dos años antes….**

Antes que nada me llamo Isabella Swan, vivo en Phoenix. Hoy es un día en especial, estoy emocionada, porque es mi primer día de trabajo, soy abogada, aunque quisiera estudiar psicología, como segunda profesión, mi familia me dice que con ser abogada es suficiente, pero yo busco superarme, y más ahora que tengo oportunidad, pues sigo siendo joven con solo 20 años de edad y estoy graduada en una carrera que tarda algunos 10 años, pero ese no es punto, en fin como voy tan metida en mis pensamientos choco accidentalmente con alguien, instintivamente cierro los ojos esperando el golpe de la caída, mas este nunca llega, lentamente abro mis ojos para encontrarme, con mi salvador, que es, el chico con el que choque, instantáneamente me sonroso mientras agacho mi cabeza, por mi descuido, y siento como suelta mi brazo, lo más probable es que se haiga ido, de repente oigo a alguien hablándome diciendo:

-lo siento espero que estés bien. –la voz era masculina, y sonaba calmada, con un ligero tono grave, al oírla no pude evitar estremecerme, pero aun así levante la cabeza para ver a quien me hablaba, y era el chico con el que choque.

-s-si, n-no se p-preocupe. –le dije tímidamente, maldición no me sorprende que tartamudeé, si es alto, su piel tan blanca, sus ojos Verdes tan brillantes y aunque fuera por un momento de verlos, me daban una gran tranquilidad, su cabello, no tan lago ni tan corto desordenado de color Cobrizo, era delgado, tras ese atuendo de traje se podía distinguir su musculoso cuerpo, y su voz era grave.

-está bien, aunque no suena muy convincente. –dijo con voz preocupada y se fue, ya me quede parada embobada, viendo cómo se va, no hay duda es el más guapo que he visto, pero no pude seguir divagando con él, pues se me hacia tarde para el trabajo y me fui.

En cuanto veo el edificio a unos metros de distancia, las dudas llegan a mi cabeza, y miles de preguntas se forman como ¿Daré una buena impresión? ¿Quién será mi jefe? ¿Es hombre o mujer? ¿Será gruñón o agradable? ¿Me llevare bien con los demás? Pero todas las preguntas se fueron cuando entre por la puerta principal y me dirijo a la recepción.

-¿eres la nueva cierto? –me pregunta la recepcionista, muy amable, mientras sonríe y busca algo en su escritorio.

- sí, de hecho tengo una cita con el señor Cullen. –digo con más tranquilidad y confianza.

-claro, mira ponte este gafete, su oficina está en el séptimo piso, cuando llegues camina derecho hasta el fondo, habrá dos oficinas toma la de la izquierda. –me dice mientras me da una sonrisa amable y me entrega el gafete.

-muchas gracias. –le respondo sonriendo, y me retiro.

Tomo el ascensor, espero hasta llegar al 7° piso, al llegar camino por donde indico, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, ya que el lugar está muy callado, demasiado para mi gusto, pero aun así camino, al llegar a la oficina indicada toco, la puerta y me dicen pase, al oír la voz se me hizo conocida, pero no le doy importancia, y entro, al entrar no pude evitar abrir los ojos al ver quien era mis jefe, como oba a olvidar tan fácilmente ese cabello desordenado y esos ojos del mismo color, aunque si soy sincera me maldigo internamente, pues mi jefe no era ni más ni menos que el chico con el que choque.

-un Gusto Edward Cullen. –se presenta el, yo solo asiento y trato de evitar pensar en cuando chocamos, pero al sentir que me está mirando, me estremezco, sin saber por qué.

-un gusto Isabella Swan, pero dígame Bella. –le digo con la intención de cambiar la atención de su mirada, que me pone nerviosa.

-un gusto. –me dice, mientras me muestra una sonrisa divertida, siento como mis mejillas arden, sé que me reconoció.

-espero que disfrutes tu tiempo trabajando aquí Bella. –me dice aun con un tono divertido y con esa sonrisa de antes, aparte ¿me tuteo? ¿Desde cuándo es normal que tu jefe te tutee tu primer día de trabajo?

-lo mismo espero. –le respondo amablemente por educación, pero casi muriéndome por dentro, sin alguna duda, lo disfrutaría, o ¿tal vez sería todo lo contrario?

**2 meses después**

-¿sabes porque te llame verdad Bells? –me pregunta mi jefe y ahora mejor amigo, mientras me mira con unos papeles en la mano.

-sí, para traerte un café. –le digo sarcásticamente, pues desde que llegue, no solo soy la abogada, sino también su asistente personal.

-jajá, que graciosa. –lo dice con un tono muy fingido, que me da a entender que quiere que me ponga seria.

-ve al grano. –le digo cortante, pues también estoy ocupada con dos trabajos.

-la ida a Forks. –responde ¡wau! Si fue al grano, justo al tema que he estado evitando la última semana.

-ya está todo listo, para tu ida, tu boleto, ya avise a tu padre, tus hermanos…. –empiezo a decirle todas las cosas que tenía que hacer hasta que me interrumpe.

-sabes que no me interesa eso, deja de evadir el tema. –dice con tono cortante, que me da a entender que se está cansando de tratar conmigo el tema.

-vamos hay mucho personal por llevar no necesariamente me tienes que llevar contigo. –le digo suplicante, pues me había ofrecido el traslado, junto con él.

-sí, sobre eso, ya lo decidí y te irás quieras o no. –me dice entre nervioso y temeroso, yo por mi lado, lo miro queriendo matarlo, ¡había decidido por mi! Siento como si un aura maligna desprendiera de mí, y al ver como Edward se encoje lentamente en su silla me lo afirma.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –repito rogando haber oído mal sus palabras y tranquilizándome un poco.

-que te irás quieras o no. –me repite, en seguida siento como el enojo fluye por mis venas cuando agrega lo siguiente:

-vamos no es tan malo, te llevaras bien con las chicas, además eres mi asistente y mi abogada tienes que estar conmigo siempre. –me dice con voz suave tratando de tranquilizarme y lo logra pues tiene razón, aparte de que ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-esta b-bien ir contigo a Forks. –digo no muy convencida, y el por respuesta me da una gran sonrisa, que me hace sonrosar.

**1semana más tarde**

-¡Bienvenidos! –gritaron todos mientras entrabamos a la casa en la que viviría de ese día en adelante.

-hola chicos, un gusto verlos de nuevo. –dice Edward a todos los presentes, mientras avanza, yo me encojo en mi lugar mientras veo el ambiente y extrañamente siento que no pertenezco él.

-¡Edward! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! –le dijo una chica de cabello negros, corto, ojos del mismo color que Edward, estatura pequeña, y piel blanca, mientras abrazaba a Edward, me siento invisible, y otra vez el sentimiento de no encajar en este ambiente llega a mí, me quiero ir, pero sé que al moverme me verán y no quiero que eso pase, pero de pronto siento una mirada en mi, volteo instantáneamente buscando quien me mira, y me sorprende encontrarme con una mirada de un intenso color café, que conozco a la perfección, e instantáneamente, como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo, tiro las maletas y corro a abrazar, a mi amigo de la infancia, el se llama Jacob Black, su padre y el mío son buenos amigos y lo conozco desde niña, pero cuando me mude a Phoenix deje de tener contacto con él, yo lo veo como un hermano mayor ya que ha estado conmigo casi toda mi infancia.

-Jake eres tú. –es lo único que le digo ahora que lo abrazo, y él me corresponde, siento como todos nos miran y no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, paso mi mirada por todos los presentes, que me miran con sorpresa, enfado, y diversión no entiendo porque me miran así, pero me sorprendo al ver que Edward en lugar de verme como los otros me mira con molestia y si pongo atención no me mira a mi sino que….mira a ¿Jacob? ¿Por qué lo mira con molestia si no le ha hecho nada?

-chicos, ella el Bella, y trabajara con nosotros como abogada. –dice Edward con un tono de disgusto y una cara de molestia.

-hola. –salude tímidamente, pues estaba nerviosa por lo que había hecho.

-¡Bella! ¡Es un gusto conocerte! Mi nombre Alice Cullen. –me dice la pequeña peli negra que había abrazado a Edward antes, así paso el día con presentaciones.

**3 meses y 3 semanas después**

Hoy es domingo es el día que Edward y yo tomamos libre para pasear por el jardín, y hablar tranquilamente, hace algún tiempo que yo me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él, y desde entonces tenía la duda de por qué se había molestado cuando abrase a Jacob, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-oye Edward. –le hablo para llamar su atención, mientras me siento debajo de un gran árbol y tomo una flor del suelo, mientras él se queda parado mirándome sonriendo.

-que pasa. –me responde con su voz tranquila y relajada.

-me puedes decir ¿? –le dije tan rápido que ni yo misma me entendí, me mira haciéndome saber que no entendió nada, pero no lo repito.

-sabes que no entendí, y que tu tampoco. –me dice para que le repita la pregunta.

-¿p-porque te m-molestaste cuando a-abrase a Jacob? –le repito pero en un murmuro para que solo él pudiera oír, baje la vista y la dirigí a la flor que tenía en las manos y empecé a jugar con ella para no verlo a los ojos, ni su reacción.

-eso fue porque yo estaba… -me empezó a decir, yo sentía latir mi corazón a mil por hora, pero no pude saber que iba a decir después pues alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Eddie! –oigo gritar una voz femenina y levanto la vista para ver quién es, pero hubiera deseado nunca haberlo hecho por la escena que estaba frente a mí, una chica rubia, de piel bronceada, y estatura alta besaba a Edward, mientras yo sentía mi corazón romperse, pues el no hacía nada por separarse, al contario le correspondía, y en ese momento sentí un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía el de no pertenecer a un lugar.

Jejeje lo siento pero he decidido cortarlo hasta aquí ya tengo un poquito adelantado, aparte de eso creo que Bella está un poco OCC pero bueno asi voy a dejar la historia, espero k comenten o sea que dejen un review jejeje bueno nos vemos!

Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Tanya! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso frete a las personas? – le responde Edward al terminar el beso, pude notar en su cara el nerviosismo.

-¡oh vamos Eddie esa no es la forma de tratarme después de no vernos casi 6 meses! –le responde ella en tono de puchero, yo por mi lado me siento incomoda, al estar presente.

-sí pero ¿podrías tenerle respeto? –dice Edward mientras me señala, entonces ella me mira y me sonríe en forma de disculpa, yo por mi parte me quiero morir, quiero irme de ahí para poder llorar amargamente en mi habitación.

-discúlpame, me pasa cuando no veo a Eddie por largo tiempo, me llamo Tanya Hale, novia y prometida de Edward. –me dice dulcemente mientras se presenta, yo me quedo estática, y no quiero creer lo que me dice, hago un esfuerzo por soportar y que mis lagrimas no salgan, mientras siento como una llaga atraviesa mi corazón. Esta comprometido.

-un gusto soy Bella. –les respondo con una sonría falsa, ella no la nota, pero Edward si, de hecho estaba a punto de comentar algo, pero no lo dejo y me adelanto para agregar:

-los dejo solos, para que hablen con calma. –al decir esto me esfumo del lugar lo más pronto posible, llegue a mi habitación y me encerré, ese día había conocido, por primera vez el dolor de amar y no ser correspondido.

**6 meses más tarde**

Es navidad todos festejan y ríen, como es costumbre la familia hace una fiesta en la mansión donde asisten muchas personas, todos teníamos que estar presentes obligatoriamente, ahora estoy recargada en la pared con una copa de vino en mis manos, me acompañaba Jacob que estaba muy contento con el orgullo por los cielos porque muchas chicas lo invitaban a bailar, el se negaba, pero cada que alguien lo invita su orgullo sube, ósea siempre.

Alice baila con todo el que se lo pide, Edward junto a Tanya hablando con los jefes de las empresas aliadas, y aquí estoy yo con la cara adolorida por sonreír, aunque tuviera el corazón partido, no sería el fin del mundo, aun así no había pisado la pista de baile en toda la noche, tuve muchas invitaciones, pero o las rechazaba por que no tenía ganas de bailar o claro Jake los espantaba con la mirada, cosa que me daba risa.

Entonces empecé a Bromear con Jake sobre los que no se animaban a pedirme salir a bailar, ya que se me quedaban viendo, o que caminaban hacia mí, pero miraban a Jake y se desviaban, me daba tanta risa, que comentábamos sobre cual era más gracioso, estaba riéndome cuando veo una mano invitándome a bailar, lo iba a rechazar si ver quien era pero me sorprendió oír su voz.

-no acepto un no por respuesta. –me dice sonriendo divertido y con su cara alegre.

-Edward, no voy a bailar contigo. –le digo molesta, con un tono frio, y es que si antes Jake me alegro ahora todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al caño, veo como su cara alegre cambia al oír mi tono molesto, se dio cuenta de que fue él quien me molesto.

-vamos una pista no te ara mal, además nos has pisado la pista de baile en toda la noche. –me dice haciendo puchero, o antes si me hubiera convencido pero ahora no, no soy tan tonta como bailar con él, y tampoco tan loca como bailar sabiendo lo torpe que soy.

-¿quieres que baile no? –le pregunto, el asiente. –pues voy a bailar. –le respondo el sonríe pero en lugar de tomar su mano tomo a Jacob y lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

-sabes que odio bailar. –me murmura mientras me toma por la cintura pues la melodía es lenta.

-perdón, pero no quería bailar con él, además, contigo no tropiezo. –le digo con un tono de disculpa y luego le doy una pequeña sonrisa mientras pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, bailamos la melodía, pero según avanzaba las demás parejas se hacían a un lado dejándonos en el centro, y sin darme cuenta ya solo él y yo bailábamos, pude ver a Alice y Tanya sonreírme, los demás murmuraban y Edward que parecía molesto, eso me inquieto un poco, pero decidí hacerlo a un lado y disfrutar que había logrado que mi "hermano" bailara, para mi desgracia la melodía acabo, empezaron los aplausos, y ahora fue Jake quien me arrastro a mí, pero no me llevo a las escaleras subimos al tercer piso, entramos en la sala de estar, del piso y salimos por el balcón.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? –le pregunto distraída mientras miro el panorama, del jardín, el lago y la luna en la noche.

-para que te distraigas un rato. –me dice con su voz grave, y se va.

-gracias. –murmuro al viento, respiro era tan tranquilo aquí arriba, podía sentir el viento fresco, ver las estrellas, de repente me pega una ligera brisa de viento que hace que me dé frio, me maldigo internamente, por no traer suéter, pues solo traía puesto un vestido azul marino que, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto para abajo, e llegaba 4 o 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, adornado con un listón negro debajo del pecho y sin tirantes, era perfecto combinaba con el color de mi cabello y resaltaba el color de mi piel, pero ahora titiritaba de frio, por no traer un suéter, me abrace a mi misma para conseguir un poco de calor, pero no logre nada, hasta que sentí como alguien colocaba un saco en mis hombros, entonces internamente agradecí a mi salvador, quien me sorprendí ver al voltear.

-¿mejor? –me pregunto con un tono protector y dulce.

-¿Por qué me acosas? –le respondo al ver a Edward.

-no te acoso, es solo que me esquivas Bells. –empieza a decir mientras me mira sentido y usa un tono igual, no puedo evitar sonreír al oírlo hacer eso hace mucho que no lo ago.

-deja de jugar. –le digo más feliz sonriendo, alegre.

-por lo menos te hizo sonreír. –murmura para él, pero lo alcanzo a oír y me sonrojo hace mucho que no lo hacía y noto que el también, espera el ¿se sonrojo?

-te ves adorable sonrosado. –le digo inconscientemente, al darme cuenta de lo que digo me sonroso.

-¿en serio? – me pregunta mientras baja la cabeza.

-sí, aunque Jake también, adorable. –digo para mí misma, me doy cuenta de que no le agrado ese comentario, porque no solo hizo una mueca de disgusto sino que su cara también cambio.

-¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que mencionarlo! –me dijo enojado.

-¿¡Qué, solo lo he nombrado una vez! –exclame enojada por su enojo repentino.

-¡no me importa! ¡Me molesta que lo nombres! –dijo mas enojado que antes.

-¡pero por qué! ¿Qué te molesta de él? –le pregunto al bordo de las lagrimas, ¡genial ahora voy a llorar de coraje!

-solo me molesta que estés con el… –murmura mientras baja la mirada al verme a punto de llorar, su punto débil es hacer llorar a las mujeres me lo dijo hace tiempo.

-no entiendo, tú tienes a Tanya, ¿por qué te molestas? ¿Que acaso no crees que merezco se feliz? –murmuro mientras empiezo a llorar silenciosamente.

-¡Ha! ¡Entiende que no la quiero! ¡No me gusta! ¡Y me molesta verte cerca de Black! ¡Me dan celos! ¿¡Contenta! ¿¡Eso querías oír! ¡¿Querías que te digiera que estoy enamorado de ti! –me dice exaltado.

Me mira, abre los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dice, y niego lentamente con la cabeza, mientras retrocede, yo no sé qué hacer, por una parte quiero correr y darle un beso, decirle que también lo quiero, y por otra mi conciencia me detiene y dice que Jennifer está de por medio, veo como lentamente retrocede más, hasta adentrarse al cuarto.

-Edward. –murmuro es el más grande avance que consigo, por la sorpresa pero no puedo hacer mas.

-no importa, no me hagas caso, por favor has como si nunca te hubiera dicho esto, y sigamos igual ¿quieres? –me dice con una sonrisa de tristeza, quiero decirle muchas cosas pero nada sale de mi boca veo como se va lentamente y entonces reacciono, y corro hasta donde esta, lo tomo del brazo hago que se volteé y lo beso.

Siento como se sorprende al besarlo, pero me corresponde en seguida, el beso es dulce, tranquilo, tierno, pero después de un tiempo él lo hace más apasionante, mientras me toma de la cintura y yo le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos, buscando profundizar más el beso , pegando nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca posible, un tiempo después nos separamos por alta de aire, lo mire a los ojos, estaba sonrosado, de seguro yo estaba igual o más, mi pecho sube y baja por la agitación del beso, me mira confundido, y le sonrió mientras le acaricio la mejilla sin romper el abrazo.

-te quiero Edward. –le digo sabiendo que es lo que quiere oír.

-repítelo. –me pide en un murmuro mientras pega sus labios a mi cuello me estremezco al sentir su contacto, pero le obedezco.

-te amo Edward, te amo a ti, Jacob es solo como una hermano para mí. –le digo sabiendo que se calmaría con eso, mientras suspiro al sentir sus besos en mi cuello.

-y yo a ti. –me responde para volver a besarme apasionada mente, mientras una de sus manos recorría el contorno de mi cuerpo y la otra me tomaba por la cintura, yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, y juego con su sedoso cabello.

Ambos sabíamos que estaba mal lo que hacíamos, ambos sabíamos que nos amábamos, y también sabíamos que no nos detendríamos, que esta noche seria para nosotros dos, solamente.

**1 mes después….**

Desde esa noche no he tenido un contacto de ese grado, solo llegamos a besos, ya que no puedo evitar sentirme miserable por Tanya, pero eso no es el punto, sino que tengo un retraso, eso no es normal, lo sé, estoy empezando a tener nauseas por todo, y estoy temiendo lo peor, se que Jake también lo sospecha pues desde que llegue tome entrenamiento de defensa personal con él, y en las últimas semanas, he estado casi una hora descansando por nauseas.

Justo hoy lo comprobé, estoy embarazada, estaba muy feliz pero como siempre para mí la felicidad no me dura mucho, porque cuando entre a la oficina de Edward para darle la noticia, justo en el momento en que iba a decirle, entro Tanya gritando y brincando de felicidad para decirle que iban a ser padres, al oír eso, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba por segunda vez, ella lo abrazo y él me miro en el abrazo con cara de preocupación, yo solo le sonreí y negué lentamente, los felicite y me retire, durante el camino sentí como me miraba, hasta que di vuelta en una esquina, entonces vi el sobre de mi mano lo tenía que entregar a los encargados, de la segunda fase de la empresa, camine lentamente, pues ellos están aquí mismo en Forks, incluso están dentro de los terrenos, pero muy alejado de la mansión, ya que no se podían ver el jefe de ellos con Edward, ellos tienen la fama de no tener un buen carácter, pero no me importaba. Llegue no me creí lo que miraba, el lugar era como si fuera un pueblo, las casas eran grandes y hermosas, supongo que ellos no les gusta vivir en el mismo techo como a nosotros.

Iba caminando maravillada por la vista, cuando me encuentro con Billy Black, el padre de Jacob jugando ajedrez con otro señor al que no reconocí.

-es bueno en el ajedrez. –le digo asombrada por sus movimientos.

-es porque soy un experto. –de dice al darse cuenta de que los veo al parecer no me reconoce.

-cuando quiera podremos tener un duelo. –le digo sonriendo.

.en serio, ¡muy bien! ¿Por qué no ahora le acabo de ganar al viejo Harry? –me dice sonriendo, mientras acomoda el tablero.

-fue por tu día de suerte. –le dice el señor que se llama Harry levantándose.

-lo siento pero será otro día, Señor Black, tengo que entregar unos papeles –digo mostrándole los documentos.

-mmm asi que bienes de parte de los Cullen, ¿eres nueva? No te reconozco. –me dice pensativo Billy mientras frunce el seño.

-pues que mala memoria tienes Billy, soy Bella. –le dije mientras sonreía divertida al ver el cambio en su cara.

-¿Bella? ¡Caramba! ¡Mira cuanto has crecido! Ha pasado mucho desde que… pues ya sabes lo de Charlie. –me dice Billy feliz de verme y un poco triste por recordarme lo de mi padre.

-Billy eso fue hace mucho. –le digo sonriendo tratando de calmarlo.

-Dime Bella ¿Qué te parece si mandamos a alguien a que entregue los papeles y charlamos un poco? –me pregunta Billy sonriendo, ¡genial! Tardare en regresar, tal vez me regañen pero baldra la pena.

-Claro. –le respondo feliz.

-bien, entonces ¡SETH! –grita el nombre de Seth, y apareció un chico, Billy le dio los papeles, y le dijo que se los diera a un tal Sam, después de eso el chico se fue.

-¿Y bien Bella?-me dijo Billy sonriendo.

**Unas horas después**

-¡¿en que estabas pensado al ir sola! –me regaña Edward preocupado.

-quiero un traslado con ellos. –le dije el me miro sorprendido, iba a hablar pero lo calle. –no quiero seguir mas con este juego Edward, ella está embarazada, y tu no la vas a dejar, te amo, me amas, pero eso no es suficiente, entiéndelo. –le dije al bordo de las lagrimas, mientras ponía un sobre en su escritorio y salía.

Después de unos días, me trasladaron con Jake, el lugar se llama la Push, Jake tiene la oferta a ser el jefe pero él se niega, Edward nunca va, me alegra y decepciona a la vez, pero no puedo hacer nada.

**Ya han pasado varios meses y no lo he vuelto a ver,**

**Ahora tengo a mi hijo o mejor dicho hija que se parece a mí…. **

**Tal vez le me amara, tal vez nos amaramos **

**Pero el amor no lo es todo para ser feliz… **


	3. Chapter 3

**POPV'S Edward**

Justo hoy tenía que quedarme dormido, justo cuando iba a recibir a mi nueva abogada. Caminaba por las confinadas calles de Phoenix cuando accidentalmente choque con alguien, a quien por acto de reflejo tome entre mis brazos impidiendo que callera. Justo cuando la tome para evitar que callera supe que era una chica, por la pequeña cintura, y al verla confirme mis sospechas, si era una chica y era la más hermosa que había visto, tenía el cabello castaño, y le llegaba hasta la cintura, era un poco ondulado, su piel era clara, lo que hacía que pareciera una delicada muñeca de porcelana, que con el más simple toque se rompería, su figura, bueno… era buena caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, pechos del tamaño exacto….er bueno me Sali del tema, el punto es que es la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

-lo siento espero que estés bien. –le dije tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque no lo estaba, porque estaba ansioso

-s-si, n-no se p-preocupe. –me dijo tartamudeando y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas se veía adorable y apetecible

-está bien, aunque no suena muy convincente. –dije con voz preocupada, no me convencía demasiado parecía agitada pero aun asi me tenía que ir, porque después de todo sigo yendo tarde al trabajo.

Me fui directo al trabajo sin poder sacarme de la cabeza a la chica con la que había chocado, cuando llegue por suerte aun no llegaba mi nuevo abogado, asi que me dirigí a mi oficina sin más y marque a mi hermana Alice.

-hola Edward! –me saludo la pequeña duende, con tono malicioso.

-hola enana solo te aviso que no iré a casa, se complicaron algunas cosas en la empresa y no tengo un asistente que se haga cargo cuando no este. –le dije lamentándome internamente de no poder ir a esa reunión familiar tan esperada por culpa del trabajo.

-primero no me digas enana solo estoy baja en estatura y segundo vamos ¡Edward seguro que puedes contratar a alguien! ¡Todos están emocionados por que por fin te verán después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo! Vamos Edward has algo. –me dijo Alice con diferentes tonos de voz, pero en todos había esperanza, y no pude evitar pensar en mis padres y mis hermanos.

-está bien hare lo que pueda. –le dije sin prometer nada, iba a decirle algo mas pero tocaron la puerta asi que me despide de Alice. –hablamos luego Al acaba de llegar mi nuevo abogado. –no le di tiempo de responder ya que colgué el teléfono y le dije que pasara.

Tenía la vista en mi teléfono asi que no sabía quién era hasta que la levante y me encontré con la sorpresa de que era la misma chica con la que había chocado en la mañana.

-un gusto Edward Cullen. –le digo mientras sin poder evitarlo la miro fijamente, pude ver como mi mirada la ponía nerviosa.

-un gusto, Isabella Swan, pero dígame Bella. –me dijo presentándose entonces levante mi mirada, Bella un nombre perfecto para ella.

-un gusto. –le digo, mientras le muestro una sonrisa divertida pensando en todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, y puedo ver como sus mejillas empiezan a arder, sabe que la reconocí.

-espero que disfrutes tu tiempo trabajando aquí Bella. –le dije aun con tono divertido y con la misma sonrisa, ¡La tuteé! ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

-lo mismo espero. –me responde amablemente, no sé porque tenía la sensación de que ambos saldríamos mal de esto.

**2 meses después**

-¿sabes porque te llame verdad Bells? –le pregunto a mi abogada y ahora mejor amiga.

-sí, para traerte un café. –me dice sarcásticamente, pues desde que llego no solo es mi abogada aproveche para hacerla mi asistente personal, pero lo del café lo hacia mi secretaria.

-jajá, que graciosa. –le digo con un tono muy fingido, con el cual ella sabe que quiero que se ponga seria en el asunto.

-ve al grano. –me dice cortante, odio cuando lo hace.

-la ida a Forks. –respondo fui al grano, justo al tema que ha estado evitando la última semana.

-ya está todo listo, para tu ida, tu boleto, ya avise a tu padre, tus hermanos…. –empieza a decirme todas las cosas que tenía que hacer hasta que la interrumpo.

-sabes que no me interesa eso, deja de evadir el tema. –digo ahora siendo yo el que usa tono cortante, que le da a entender me estoy cansando de tratar ella el tema.

-vamos hay mucho personal por llevar no necesariamente me tienes que llevar contigo. –me dice suplicante, pues le ofrecí ir conmigo, ya que ahora no solo era una visita familiar sino que gracias a mi hermana duende tenía que irme a trabajar a Forks.

-sí, sobre eso, ya lo decidí y te irás quieras o no. –le digo en un tono entre nervioso y temeroso, y entonces me mira queriendo matarme, y entonces un aura maligna sale de ella yo solo me encojo lentamente en mi silla.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –repite tratando de tranquilizarse.

-que te irás quieras o no. –le repito, en seguida veo como el enojo fluye de nuevo cuando agrego lo siguiente:

-vamos no es tan malo, te llevaras bien con las chicas, además eres mi asistente y mi abogada tienes que estar conmigo siempre. –le digo con voz suave tratando de tranquilizarla y siendo persuasivo.

-esta b-bien iré contigo a Forks. –me dijo no muy convencida, y yo por respuesta le doy una gran sonrisa de felicidad, que claro la hace sonrosar.

**1semana más tarde**

-¡Bienvenidos! –gritaron todos mientras entrabamos a la casa en la que vivía antes de irme.

-hola chicos, un gusto verlos de nuevo. –digo a todos los presentes, mientras avanzo, hacia mi familia y siento que por fin estoy completo, y en el lugar a donde pertenezco.

-¡Edward! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! –me dijo Alice mi pequeña hermana melliza a la cual recibí gustoso en un abrazo, en ese momento estaba tan feliz de ver mi familia que descuide a Bella por un momento, y en ese momento oí como se caían una maletas, al oírlo no pude evitar regresar mi mirada a Bella ya que ella es muy propensa a los accidentes, estaba preocupado, pero casi un segundo después oí el pequeño grito de Bella "Jake".

-Jake eres tú. –es lo único que le dice y lo abraza, él le corresponde, todos la miran, Emmett con un tono de burla, Rosalie con fastidio, Alice con perspicacia, Jasper sin interés, Carlisle y Esme con tranquilidad, y yo bueno yo enojado, estaba molesto porque Jacob mi mejor amigo de la infancia estaba abrazando muy amistosamente a Bella, estaba demasiado enojado que si no fuera por mi autocontrol ya hubiera golpeado a Jake y gritarle que no tocara a Bella.

-chicos, ella el Bella, y trabajara con nosotros como abogada. –digo con un tono de disgusto y una cara de molestia.

-hola. –saludo tímidamente, y con un deje de nerviosismo.

-¡Bella! ¡Es un gusto conocerte! Mi nombre Alice Cullen. –le dice la pequeña duende para luego presentarle al resto de la familia.

**3 meses y 3 semanas después**

Hoy es domingo es el día Bella y yo tomamos libre para pasear por el jardín, y hablar tranquilamente, hace algún tiempo que yo me di cuenta que la amaba especialmente por los celos que me daban al verla con Jacob o como le decían Alice y Rose "chucho", Alice es la única que se dio cuenta de que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero como no hacerlo, Bella es simplemente perfecta inteligente, hermosa, y divertida, ella no es de esas mujeres que se fija en tu dinero o en tu físico, y es por eso que me encantaba, aparte de tener una forma muy diferente de pensar y porque sentía la sensación de protegerla.

-oye Edward. –me hablo para llamar mi atención, mientras se sienta debajo de un gran árbol y toma una flor del suelo, mientras yo me quedo parado mirándole sonriendo.

-que pasa. –le respondo con voz tranquila y relajada por estar en este ambiente con ella.

-me puedes decir ¿? –okey sea lo que sea que me dijo no le entendí nada asi que se lo hago saber con una mirada, para que lo repita pero ella no quiere hacerlo.

-sabes que no entendí, y que tu tampoco. –le digo para que me repita la pregunta.

-¿p-porque te m-molestaste cuando a-abrase a Jacob? –me repite en un murmuro para que solo yo pudiera oír, joder, lo había notado, ¿Qué le debía decir? ¿Le decía la verdad o inventaba algo? Con esas preguntas por mi cabeza, decidí mirarla para saber cómo estaba, imaginaba que con la mirada fija en mi esperando una pregunta, pero al verla me sorprendió verla con la mirada baja, nerviosa, mientras jugaba con la flor que había recogido, al verla asi sé que tengo que decirle la verdad.

-eso fue porque yo estaba… -le empiezo a decir, sentía latir mi corazón a mil por hora, estaba a punto de confesarme cuando alguien me interrumpió.

-¡Eddie! –oigo gritar una voz femenina chillona, una que conozco a la perfección, y me maldigo internamente por que llegase en este momento, estaba a punto de responderle cuando me beso, en ese momento no creí que pudiera molestarme tanto con Tanya como lo estaba ahora, no pude evitar mirar a Bella, la cual estaba petrificada, mirándonos con los ojos abiertos y sus ojos amenazando con empezar a llorar, me odie a mi mismo por hacerle esto, pero no podía separar a Tanya, porque depuse de todo era mi prometida.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Hola aquí está el tan esperado POP'V Edward, después de este solo abran dos capítulos más, y se acabo lo siento pero la historia va a ser corta.

Bueno nos vemos!


End file.
